The Prime Evil of Zero
by Chaosseum
Summary: His descent prevented by a voice from the void. Her wish fulfilled leading to a fate worse than failure by the hands of her familiar whose dark force will absolve the light of the world. Will Halkegenia survive his dark force and great evil? I don't own either Familiar of Zero or the Diablo series which belong to Noboru Yamaguchi and Blizzard Entertainment respectfully.
1. Prologue

He had failed. An understatement in its own right as his soul screamed in anguish as he fell from the silver spire. He wasn't afraid of falling that was the least of his concerns as he descended what he was upset about was that he was defeated again. Though his defeat won't be permanent it would take years to reforge his plan and create more enemies for heaven to face but he had the time he was imortal. Then wouldn't he just fail again? Wait why is he thinking like this? Maybe because he has failed so much that he is starting to doubt himself. But why? Whatever the reason it wasn't good. Then he heard a voice one not his own but it seemed to feel of like that of a person in suffering. Suffering caused by failure after failure like his own and it was drawing him to it. Then he started to hear the words it was saying "**My familiar who exists somewhere in the vast universe" **Wait a minute thats an invocation! **"Heed my call" **Oh no I won't she can summon something else. **"I plead from my heart" **Wait I could use this for crafting new plans. **"Come forth and appear" **And with that a green portal appeared in front of the black soul stone swallowing it whole and disappearing leaving behind his last maliciously evil last thoughts "She just saved me years of scheming destruction!" But someone had better plans and followed him.  
_

As this was playing out in another dimension a younger girl with vibrant pink hair was preparing herself for this day. The familiar summoning an important thing that all second year students at the Tristain academy of magic must do. But for Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valiere it was more than that it was a time for her to prove that she is a mage and not some zero like everyone thought she was. As she was thinking this a girl named Tabitha with sky blue hair had just finished her ritual and summoned an azure blue wind dragon. After which a bald man wearing a navy blue robe with a staff named Professor Colbert walked up and announced who was next to summon their familiar. It so happened that it was Louise.

When Louise walked up Prof. Colbert gave her a reassuring nod and a pat on the shoulder for good luck. Louise then flourished her wand and chanted,

**My familiar who exists somewhere in the vast universe,**

She was hoping and beging for a familiar that would be better than that Zerbst's.

**Heed my call,**

She knew if she failed she would be a disgrace to the Valiere family.

**I plead from my heart,**

She didn't care if it was just a mouse if it proved she was a mage.

**Come forth and appear!**

Then there was a massive explosion.


	2. Chapter 1: The Resurection

He could tell he was falling through the void but now he wasn't alone. Something was following him possibly an angel trying to destroy him permanently, or a demon with the intent of using him to fulfill it's own goals. He didn't know nor did he care when he suddenly felt a pulse of energy as he neared the exit to the void. As he landed an explosion ensued causing basically everyone to fall on their face or back except for Prof. Colbert and Louise.

Kirche then yelled "I think that was the largest explosion yet Zero!"

Another person asked "Do you think she summoned a familiar?"

When another said "If she did its possibly dead."

Then suddenly there was an uproar of yelling usually things like "She tried to kill us!", or "Bless the founder I'm still alive."

While this occurred Louise fell to her knees believing she had failed miserably.

Tabitha then noticed something as Prof. Colbert went to go cheer up Louise and said "Look."

Everyone looked where she was pointing and as the dust settled they could see that there was now an unusually shaped black rock sitting in the middle of the summoning circle. Then Kirche started to chuckle before moving on to all out laughter before saying "Thats funny Louise summoned a rock."

Causing everyone else to burst out laughing.

Louise then turned to Prof. Colbert and asked "Professor please can I try the ritual again?"

Professor Colbert shook his head and replied "I'm sorry but you can't the familiar ritual is a sacred and ancient ceremony. To try again when you have summoned a familiar would be a disgrace to both the ceremony and the church no matter how unusual the familiar is."

Louise then dejectedly sighed and walked towards the rock where she then waved her wand and said, "**Oh Pentagon of the five elemental powers bless this humble being and make it my familiar!**" And with that she kissed the rock feeling extremely awkward about it.

Then suddenly the rock blasted out of the ground and floated 10ft above the ground where a black cloud started forming around it. Before long it was a spiraling microburst filled with an unknown energy which caused lightning to strike the ground even though it was a sunny day. Then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared leaving behind what appeared to be a teenager (based on his height) covered from head to toe in a brown hood. Who then fell to the ground before coughing out one question "Where am I?"  
_

Meanwhile somewhere in the void another being was wondering the blackened abyss by the name of Maltheal the Angel of Death.

He yelled "Where am I?! Where did the Black Soulstone go!" He then thought to himself well I can't blame anyone but myself, I probably shouldn't have attempted to intercept the damned thing. As he then yelling out "Damn the force that did this to me! I will make sure whoever did this burns in hell along with the High Heavens and the human race." He then sighed in frustration at the fact that he failed to get the Black Soulstone in general. If he had obtained the blasted thing he might not have minded this but since he didn't, well this is all he has left to do walk around with nowhere to go except for darkness. Which is similiar to wondering around in the realm of Pandemonium quite actually. The only difference is you can leave there but not here after all what is there to leave considering its a void of nothingness. All he had to hope for was that the same force which took the Black Soulstone would come back for him.  
_

Deckard Cains Guide Book on the Forces of Hell Chapter 1

Andariel- Andariel the Maiden of Anguish one of the four lesser evils and a powerful lord of hell in her own right. She is known for using poison be it in mass using the scorpion stingers on her back or in small amounts in the palms of her hands. She is the only female among the lords of hell and is the evil opposite to Auriel the Arcangel of Hope and is most notable for two decades ago when she lost faith in her bretheren the other lesser evils and attempted to aid Diablo in restoring his brothers to the realm of man by seizing the Citadel of the Sightless Eye but ultimately fell at the hands of brave heroes. Though to this day I still remember her caging me in the town square of old tristram.  
_

A/N Sorry for the short chapter I finally figured out a way to make more chapters without using Microsoft Office Word 2003-2015. Surprisingly the process was quite simple and easy to remember, I will probably use it more often in the future.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

When he asked where he was he was expecting an imediate answer but that quickly changed when all he recieved were stares. He then asked "Does anyone here know where I am?" To which his answer was the same, silence which was beginning to tick him off. He then Yelled "Are you all deaf? Because I am in no mood to be ignored! Now answer my damn question! Where am I?!"

To which he finally recieved a reply from a bald man in a navy blue cloak who hastily replied "Sorry sir. You are in the Tristain Academy of magic on the continent of Halkegenia. You were summoned to be Miss Valieres familiar."

To which Albrecht/Diablo replied "Silence I know all about the summoning ritual otherwise I wouldn't be here right now!" He then took a deep breath and sighed then asked "What I want to know is why Miss Valiere summoned me?"

Colbert nodded in understanding clearly surprised by the way the seemingly normal person is taking the fact that he has just been summoned to be another persons servant(slave). Colbert then replied "You were summoned as part of our springtime familiar summoning ritual to serve Miss Valiere until the day either you or she dies." Colbert then paused waiting for a reply only to see the hooded figure nod his head in understanding before moving on "Now Mr. ...? What is your name?"

The hooded person replied with "Albrecht crown prince of the moorland region of Westmarch and slayer of Leoric my Father the Skeleton King." This statement caused everyone present to either have their jaws drop, faint, or stumblingly kneel in respect.

Colbert then kneeled and said "I am sorry your highness for being so disrespectful in your presence but might I ask, why are you dressed so informally?" Al

brecht/Diablo cleared his throat and said "My father raised an army of demons, undead, and monsterous beasts to quell me and the other knights loyal to the light from approaching him. In doing so even after his demise the hoards continued to reak havoc upon the kingdom of Khonduras leading to the abandonment of all but a few settlements. As well as the fall of the nobility in the region either dying, becoming corrupt, or fleeing." Colbert nodded solemnly upon realisation that kingdom was in ruins leaving few standing in its wake. Then Albrecht said "No matter I was able to form the most powerful army in all of history after leaving and still have comand over said army."

Colbert looked up in surprise at what The prince just said before Albrecht asked "Now then which of these young nobles summoned me to this world?" All the other students then pointed to Louise out of fear do to what he might do to them if they didn't answer imediately.

Albrecht/Diablo then looked to Louise and said "Interesting I didn't expect my summoner would be a twelve year old girl."

The net result of this statement came in the form Louise yelling "I am not twelve I am sixteen years old you you you dog...!" She then clasped her hands to her mouth in shock at what she just said before bowing and saying "I am sorry for how I acted in front of you your highness it was uncivil of me to act in such a way."

A chuckle then escaped Albrecht/Diablo's lips as he then said "Come it is of no matter to me how you act. I've heard and seen worse on my travels from Khonduras all the way to Kurast."

His statement elicited a sigh of relief from Louise as Colbert then spoke up saying "Oh yes I almost forgot may I see your runes your highness?" Albrecht/Diablo nodded before lowering his hood surprising everyone. His face seemed to be chiselled from marble with unkempt light brown hair in dreadlocks held together by rings seemingly made of 24 karat gold. but that wasn't the surprising part what surprised everybody were his majestic golden eyes which felt like they could pierce a persons soul with a look. Above them were the familiar runes which were conspiculously placed out of Albrecht/Diablo's line of sight so as he couldn't decipher them and learn his new powers until they were needed.

Colbert then carefully jotted them down in his notebook before saying "Alright class dismissed, as for you your highness I am sorry for the inconvienence." As everybody then levitated away to get acquainted with their familiars leaving Albrecht/Diablo and Louise in the courtyard. Louise then sighed and walked away with Abrecht/Diablo following close behind.  
_

As Malthael wondered the abyss he wondered whether he would ever leave the darkness that makes up the void he was currently walking around in. As he silently contemplated the possibility of being stuck here forever a thought occurred to him. Maybe if I were to cause an explosion I could damage a wall or something and escape, hopefully near where the Black Soulstone ended up if only I could just...! Aha I've got it he then summoned forth what appeared to be a demonic bazooka which he then fired into the void with a net result of nothing happening. He then sighed and said "I should have known that wouldn't work, oh well now what am I supposed to do?" Then as if to answer his question a voice suddenly appeared startling Malthael as it said.

**My familiar who exists somewhere in this vast universe,**

Who is this they sound so friendly.

**I hope you will come,**

Whoever it is sounds lonely like me.

**I wish for a friend,**

I feel like going to her but should I?

**Now here me and appear!**

With that a green portal opened up and Malthael decided universal annihilation will have to wait. Then walked through the portal into a world of light.  
_

Deckard Cains Guide Book on the Forces of Hell Chapter 2

Duriel- Duriel A Lord of Hell and one of the lesser evils his role in hell is that of the Lord of Pain he is the brother to Andariel the Maiden of Anguish as was discussed in the first chapter. Surprisingly he played a small part in the dark exile though as punishment for his role two decades ago Baal the Lord of Destruction ordered him to stay behind and guard Tal-Rasha's Buriel Chamber which he did so while commanding the forces of hell in the area into assault after assault upon the town of Lut Gohlein. He ultimately fell at the hands of brave heroes though he had managed to halt their progress enough for Diablo and Baal to make a hasty retreat to the Travincal in Kurast where they united with their brother Mephisto.  
_

A/N That took longer than I thought it would but I finished three chapters in one day and I've got to admit thats not to shabby if I say so myself. I don't much care if you review or not(Its been in my head for a while) but if you do I will eventually find out how to look at them and see what I can do Thank You : )


	4. Chapter 3: Rules, Guidelines, etc

Upon arriving in Louises room Albrecht/Diablo stated "A bit modest for one your rank if I do say so myself." Unknowingly he had just set off a chain reaction which would eventually end in Louise being moved into a sort of luxury suite.

Though at the moment Louise was just gaping at the fact that her familiar and quite literally a prince had just agreed to what she has been saying the whole time she has been here.  
_

_Flashback_

_Louise was once again walking to the headmasters office to complain about the seemingly bland room she had been placed in. That and the fact that her room was just across from that of a Zerbst much to her ire._

_As she was about to knock on the door a voice from inside the room said "Enter." As the door opened on its own granting her entrance._

_When she entered to begin her usual rant on how she should have a bigger or fancier room she took note of the occupants._

_They were Headmaster Osmond who seemed winded and his new seceratary Miss Longueville who was obviously furious probably do to Osmonds antics. _

_Louise then said "Headmaster I need a better room, by which I mean bigger and fancier."_

_Osmonds reply was "Are certain that is neccesary Miss Valiere if I recall correctly that room fit the request of your family."_

_Louise replied with "It is not what I personally requested though was it?"_

_Osmond then sighed before stating "I am sorry Miss Valiere but you will have to get used to your room until your family says otherwise."_

_Flashback end  
__

That day ended in failure but maybe she could use the princes words to get a better room. But for now she was tired and needed some sleep.

She then began changing in front of Albrecht/Diablo who raised his eyebrow before saying "Don't you think its awkward to change in front of a prince."

Louise then looked at him for a second before saying "Your just my familiar, now go wash these." She then tossed her dirty laundry at Albrecht/Diablo.

He then cleared his throat and said "Alright it appears I am going to have to set some ground rules.

Rule #1 You must treat me like a human.

Rule #2 You must ask me to do things, I am not your slave.

Rule #3 You must feed me properly or I will go loco on you.

Rule #4 Respect me like you would your friends, for example the blue haired girl Tabitha.

If you abuse me or these rules in any way you will regret it."

With that said Louise stared at him with a look that said seriously before saying "Do my laundry, then we'll talk and there is your bed (she points to a pile of hay in the corner,) now go do it or no food tomorow."

Albrecht/Diablo then glared at Louise with his recently uncovered golden eyes causing her to sweat bullets before saying "Rules #2 and 3 You must ask me to do things, and You must feed me properly is that understood?"

Eliciting Louise to squeak in fright before nodding frivilously and saying "Now that I look at it your rules are much better than mine."

She then rephrased what she said earlier "Can you please go and do the laundry, and I am sorry for the inconvience but you will have to sleep there (she points to pile of hay again,)."

Albrecht/Diablo nods before covering his head in his hood as he says "It is understandable since I have only just arrived, and yes I will do the laundry. Its the least I could do since you are willing to house me until appropriate accomodations are made."

It was with those words he left laundry in hand.  
_

**Tristain Academy (Night)**

As Albrecht/Diablo stalked through the halls of the academy seeking someone to help him find where he could go to clean laundry he stumbled upon the annoyingly flamboyant blonde he saw earlier at the familiar summoning flirting with a brunette which if he heard correctly was named Katie.

Then the blonde said "Oh Katie your as beautiful as a freshly picked rose (classic playboy act)."

To which Katie inquired "What about all of the other girls?"(perceptive to rumors, in this case thats a good thing).

His answer was swiftly given (practiced obviously) "There is no other girl besides you my darling."(hook).

Katie then asked "Would you like to try one of my soufles?"(line).

He then said "Of course my love."(and sinker).

Albrecht/Diablo shook his head before stealthily slipping passed the two as he moved on to find someone that would help him elsewhere. As he continued walking he came across a person dusting a bust of some famous person in their worlds history.

He then asked "Excuse me miss, could you help me with this?"

His sudden question startling her into an upright position before she said "I am sorry my lord for not noticing you."_(She bowed to him)_.

He then burst into laughter at her reaction before saying "It is of no worry to this foriegn prince. All I wish to know is if you can help me with this?"(he gestures to basket of laundry).

She then noticed what was in his hands and said "Of course my lord I will go clean it for you."

Before she could take the basket he stopped her and said "I only asked if you could help, now what is your name young flower?"

She blushed at his words before stuttering out "S-s-Siesta my lord."

He nodded before saying "Lead the Mademoiselle Siesta."

She nodded still blushing only a deeper shade of red.  
_

**A few minutes later Austri Court**(Don't know where they actually go to wash clothes sorry)  
_

Albrecht/Diablo was currently washing clothes with Siesta when he asked "Did you know your name means to take a break in the afternoon?"

Siesta then tilted her head to the side and said "No but I wish I could sometimes."

Albrecht/Diablo then asked "Earlier you said you have a working contract with the academy, does that mean if someone were to say buy it wouldn't that mean you work for the holder of said contract?"

Siesta sighed and replied "Yes it does and as a commoner I don't have a say in who buys or sells the contract."

Albrecht/Diablo nods and says "I see." Before a suspiciously large grin crosses his still hooded face unseen by Siesta.

They then finished the rest of the laundry in silence before Albrecht/Diablo said "I enjoyed the chat and hope to speak more with you in the future Mademoiselle Siesta." before walking away folded laundry in hand.  
_

**Albion in Westwood near the town of Saxo-Gotha, Time somehow 5 days earlier  
**_

As Malthael emerged from the portal an explosion occurred forcing him to his knees coughing out the excess dust that entered his hood and armor. When a gust of wind came and blew away the dust cloud revealing two of the female gender one obviously human the other less so which he could tell by his ability to percieve a persons race. With that ability he was able to tell she was a half elf whatever that is. But they didn't need to know what he was so he concealed his form as that of a heavily armored human.

Then the female with green hair asked "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Malthael just stared at the woman before thinking aloud "The way she reacted is that of someone who is defending something whether that is herself or the younger female has yet to be figured out."

After hearing this the other female with blonde hair asked "How did you get here?"

Maltheal then decided to sit down and think (aloud) "I don't really know so what do I tell them? I was in a black void and a green portal chose me."

He then realized that he had just spoken when both the blonde and the green haired female gasped in surprise.

The green haired female then asked "A green portal summoned you?"

Maltheal just nodded at that as the blonde then said "I'm sorry for what I did to you sir."

Which in turn caused him to laugh and say "It is of no consequence to me." while thinking '_Perhaps humanity or creatures similiar to them have a chance of changing their ways.'_

The green haired female then introduced herself "Hello my name is Mathilda De Saxo-Gotha, and you are?"

"Maltheal." He answered bluntly.

The blonde then responded kindly with "Hello my name is Tiffania Westwood it is nice to meet you Mr. Maltheal. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Maltheal nodded then said "That would be appreciated." as he then followed them to the small wooden building behind them.  
_

Deckard Cains Guidebook on the forces of Hell Chapter 3

Belial Lord of Lies: Recently I have been worrying over the facts that of the seven rulers of the burning hells their is still more to be desired like my limited knowledge on the dangers of Belial. Though with my limited experience it is safe to assume he is as cunning as his teacher Mephisto when it comes down to the inability to realize how much of hand he plays in all of the works of Burning Hells or in other plots and schemes before it is to late. Thus the reason why even the greatest of heroes has been caught in his web of Lies.  
_

**A/N Sorry not much I can tell you about Belial He is a Bit more of a blank slate similiar to Azmodan But I can always try right?**


End file.
